


Stretching Out Forever

by DarkIsLight



Category: Twelve Forever (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Begging, Breasts, Extreme Fisting, Fisting, Foreplay, Large Breasts, Lube, Magic, Magical Girls, Masturbating, Other, Scratching, Sensitive spots, Teasing, This takes place in between that one episode where Big Deal tries to impersonate Twelve, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Masturbation, Witchcraft, belly bulge, cliff hanger, double fisting, extra arms, extreme masturbation, lubrication, sex potion, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkIsLight/pseuds/DarkIsLight
Summary: Butt Witch, tired and alone, decides to have some fun with herself while waiting for Big Deal to return home~





	Stretching Out Forever

“Uuuugh....”

Groaning, Butt Witch flips over in her bed, excruciatingly bored and eager to sleep away the lack of anything to do, but alas sleep just won’t overtake her. She could feel every inch of her body ache, a deep ache that never went away ever since that little redheaded brat drained her of her powers. Even if she wanted to she just couldn’t make it go away, no matter how much pain it brought her. Butt Witch hated to admit it, but Big Deal has been a huge help as he aided her through the pain. He gave her an ice pack for her forehead whenever she spiked a fever, constantly gave her meals and showered her with the attention any sick person needs. So when she woke up only to find Big Deal is gone and is pretending to be Twelve for the attention she failed to give back to him, she was understandably pissed. It’s not like she didn’t appreciate him, far from it, but she wasn’t one to show that either. Clearly, their communication has gone to fuzz with this misunderstanding, and Butt Witch is planning to fix it, but for right now she has nothing to do but wait for her servant to return from his adventure. Nothing...absolutely nothing. 

Butt Witch groaned in frustration as she turned in her bed, but the movement makes the sheets tangled up near her legs hit her right in the groin. She makes a choked gasp, not expecting the sudden contact, and lets out a huge shiver. Wow. Was she really that touch starved...?

“Ggrrrrr, this shall not stand!” She declares to herself as she dramatically got out of bed, ignoring the deep ache in her bones.

“I must do something about this!” The Butt Witch gracefully makes her way around the gigantic pink room, starting a heat under a water pot.

“Double trouble, boil, and bubble give me a heat that’s irreplaceable,” She throws in several ingredients in the pot, the pot becoming a bubbling green,

“Give me my arms back so I can be me, even if it be temporarily, give me a hot burning passion that I cannot ignore and pleasure me!”

A stream of green gas bursts out of the bubbling green liquid, shooting out like a long streaming bullet before entering right inside of Butt Witch’s mouth. An overwhelming taste of artificial chemicals that tastes like generic makeup overtakes her mouth before it goes down and leaves an aftertaste of kiwi on her tongue. She feels the magic buzz within her, and before she knew it she was able to grow her second set of arms again. As she flexed her long-forgotten set of fingers, a new type of buzzing overtook her nether regions. She hummed breathlessly as she trailed a hand down her sides down to her hips, teasing herself as she worked her other hands on the zipper on the back of her bodysuit. After some effort, she gets the bodysuit off and places it off the bed so it wouldn’t get in the way. She climbs back on the bed, posing dramatically as if she was a sex model as she looked over her body.

Her double D cup breasts were certainly a challenge to maintain underneath her bodysuit, but she couldn’t help but appreciate their bare form. Plush and with perfectly placed dark green nipples, she cups one affectionately only to find she forgot how sensitive she was there. Groaning, she uses her two original hands to massage and rub each boob, her green nipples hardening from the attention. She rolls a nipple in between her thumb and forefinger and gasps again, arching her back from the pleasure. She bites her lips and giggles, deciding she should move on and keep herself teased. She trails down to her stomach and sides, which are perfectly shaped and skinny, but not too skinny, and soft. She grazes a hand over one side as the other traces circles around her navel, which is also perfectly shaped and indented. Next were her hips, which even with her big breasts end up being her biggest feature. She gives each hip a big squeeze, surprised to find how it feels both hard and soft at the same time underneath her hands. She could easily feel the bone but her soft skin and muscle softens it, giving her hips a firm but subtle feeling. 

She slowly glides her hands to her ass, which was what gave her her nickname. Indeed it is quite big if her hips were anything to go by, but it has been quite a long time since anyone ever even had the balls to touch it. She gives both cheeks a tender squeeze, shivering in delight at the contact. Even still the Butt Witch blushed at how easy it was to cause her sensitive body to light her nerves on fire. As much as she hated to admit it, she always had a rather sensitive body and was prone to easily melt in anyone’s arms if they care to touch her in just the right ways. But since she doesn’t dare let her guard down around anyone in this godforsaken island, especially Big Deal, so no one could have ever found out about it anyway. She gives her ass an even bigger squish, spreading the cheeks as she lets out a hiss of pleasure. It feels like the softest thing on her body yet, and she can feel it mold and ripple underneath her touch. It indeed, even after giving her her annoying nickname, was still her favorite part of her body. Next, unlike many people may think, is her back. Her back is her most sensitive spot yet, due to her demon form always causing her to sprout spikes all along her spine, it just makes sense it’s so sensitive due to having so many nerves there. She carefully slides her back against the headboard, and nearly hollars as the wood kisses her spine. She becomes alight with a new sense of desperation as she lets the wood do its thing, rubbing up and down the headboard to give her back dizzying ecstasy. All too soon the tingles it gives her becomes too much to bear so she stops and sits in the bed again, spreading her legs. 

Second to last to explore on her body is her thighs, since they need to carry such a big ass naturally her thighs have to match up to the depth. She massages the muscles only to find that they were also soft as hell, slowly tracing her hands to meet to her long-awaited pussy. She looks down to meet it and is delighted by the sight. Her pussy is gleaming, nice and wet and dripping with clear fluids. Her labia is the same dark green as her nipples, perfectly sized and shaped as to not have too much excess skin that could block her entrance. Her clit is perfectly outlined as well, giving her easy access to the quickest way she could orgasm. But she wasn’t going for quick. She was going for long and rewarding. She begins at long last, moving a hand from her second set of arms to her pussy to slowly rub it. She really feels it out, teasing her entrance by giving it slow, long circles around the labia. Unexpectedly, her second set of fingers lets out a new liquid, semi-green and clear as it drops on her pussy a little bit. It leaves a tingle, and she quickly realizes the spell gave her arms temporary tingling lube to dispense from the tips of her fingers. She lets out a spine-tingling evil laugh as she goes for more, letting the lube coat her entire pussy. 

She dips a finger in the hole, moaning as she finally gives herself some release. She dives the finger in nice and deep, curling it around. She quickly becomes bored with having just one finger in though and goes to put in one more. Together the fingers curl up and all around, giving her inner pussy a toe curling massage. With each near hit on her g-spot, she thrusts up her hips in the air, the magic really starts to overtake her as lust clouds her mind. She forces the fingers even further in as she adds her pinkie, eager to feel herself stretch out. She spreads her fingers out and sighs as she feels the stretch of her pussy, the muscles inside tightening around her grip. She pumps the fingers in and out, shivering as they eat her fingers all the way up to her knuckles. She then suddenly pulls out and summons all of the lube she can on her fingertips. She lets the lube drip down all the way down her hand, before putting it in a tight fist. She positions the fist right against her gaping pussy, before slowly but surely sinking it inside of her. She gasps loudly before letting out a huge moan, feeling the nearly overwhelming burn through her vagina as it’s stretched to its limit. But if she knows anything about herself, it won’t be the limit for long. She lets the lube glide her fist through her pussy, finally sighing once the knuckles are past the entrance. She forces the fist in all the way up to her wrist before finally stopping to let herself adjust to it, her thighs quaking as she feels her pussy stretch all the way down to her cervix to make way for the fist. 

Next was her ass. She coats her other hand with lube before meeting it around her asshole, tracing the lube all around the rim as she starts off with a massage. She hums at the different feeling as she lets the first fist stay in her pussy, letting her asshole fully relax before going any further. She feels it give way and slips her index finger in, groaning at the intrusion. She lets it dip in as deep as she could, smiling at the velvety feeling of her inner ass swallowing her finger. She curls her finger around inside her ass, just like she did in her pussy, and moans as it gives her a much different feeling her vagina did. She carefully lets the second finger go in there, already feeling herself start to lose it as her ass begins its stretch. Not wanting to stop though she keeps going, and lets out a short yell as she spreads her fingers apart, in turn spreading the ass. She then quickly goes to add her third finger, not giving herself any mercy as all three of the bones curl up into the delicate lining. She curls and straightens them at an intense speed, eager to spread herself as fast as she can. She howls as the burning sensation radiates from her ass, but doesn’t dare stop for she knew if she did she would be in so much more pain anyway. She feels her fingers let out more lube inside of her ass, the gooey texture suddenly giving her ass much more ease. It hurts less now so she figures she can continue adding more fingers, not even questioning the lube’s ability to ease her pain. She adds in her pinky, going in to curl her fingers now more than ever. She can feel her ass pulsate around her fingers now as she pumps them in and out, drops of lube dripping down her crack. Suddenly she feels herself pull out and forming a fist, quickly letting more lube coat her hand before going in for the moneymaker shot. She dives her fist inside of her ass while it’s still gaping, and nearly bites her lip off in the process. She moans and moans again and again as the fist goes in her ass, nearly doubling the feeling of being stretched out like she had felt with her pussy. 

She stares in pure enchantment when both fists are fully in both holes, before leaning her back down so she can get the most leverage before going to the next step. She figures it’s time to put her other set of arms to use while she’s letting her ass and pussy adjust to the fists. She goes back to her breasts, squeezing them hard as she eagerly groans from desperation. She pinches her nipples hard, shooting electricity down her nerves and throughout her entire body. She then goes to massage them over, giving them nice long squeezes of passion as she feels her breasts hotten underneath her touch. She can taste her own embarrassment and excitement on her tongue, relishing in the relieving feeling of letting herself go as she licked her lips deviously. She moves one hand from her breast to rub her clit, causing her inner muscles to spasm from the shock of pleasure and her to gasp as she felt the muscles tighten around her fists. It was driving her absolutely crazy to keep herself waiting, but that was the best part. Juicing herself of every last bit of desperation she could get while she waited. It made her feel sexy, in control, and most importantly, it made her feel like herself. She savored thrills whenever she could just as much as she savors negative emotions that emit from others, for thrills taste just as delicious to her more then any negative emotion could.

Finally, she gives in though and starts moving her fists in and out of her together in sync, which of course causes her to writhe as the movement causes all of her senses to overload. She moans in delight and she can feel salvia build upon her tongue, so she lets her tongue hang out her mouth and the spit drip down, but even with that cold wet bit on her chin it didn’t do nearly enough to cool her down. But then she feels a stretching, pulling feeling in her second set of arms and right before her eyes her arms extend, the biceps stretching out enough for her to fit her firsts in her holes all the way down to her forearms. She cries out, long and loud, nearly hitting an octave higher than her usual voice as she feels the fists make a bulge in her stomach. She starts to chant, 

“M-More, please! Please give me more!”

Her entire being becomes a sopping wet mess as she begs for something she doesn’t even know she’s begging for. She feels her g-spot and her prostate being hit mercilessly at the same time, with each strike her body spasms and shakes uncontrollably more and more. She can’t stop the stream of moans and screams out of her mouth anymore. She practically feels her head leave her body as she reaches one arm down to rub her clit, the other reaching over her head to rub as much of her back as she can. She spreads her legs nice and wide, feeling her thighs shake as she goes deeper than ever. She feels her belly practically protrude out as her fists hit inside of her nice and deep, the burning not nearly enough to stop her as each stroke brings her closer and closer to the edge. Her clit is rubbed to hell, along with her back as she practically claws it half to death where she could reach. Everything part of her now feels like a string that was being pulled tighter and tighter, all about to break under the mind-bending pleasure. Her back burns, her clit tingles, and her fists pull out every single noise she could possibly make. 

The string finally breaks, and she feels her fingers nearly burst with lube as it all pours out of her around her arms, roll after roll of orgasmic fireworks taking her. She feels her clit twitch, her pussy and ass following shortly after, as her claws in her back give her a deep satisfying sting that contrasts beautifully with it all. She finally pulls the fists out, moaning as she feels all of the lube pour out of her two gaping holes and leaves a mess in her wake. She feels her two arms slowly retract back into her, and she allows it as she milks the last of her orgasm by rubbing her clit, bathing in the aftershocks. 

“Uhh....m-ma’am?”

Butt Witch hears Big Deal day before she could do anything to clean her mess up, the purple creature walking in to see his master with two gaping holes still trying to close and lube spreader everywhere in the bed.

“Well well well, about time you showed up...” The green witch grunts as she gets up on all fours, crawling to Big Deal as she grins at his red flushed face.

“Maybe you can help me clean up~?”


End file.
